


Familar

by mint_chocolate_ice_cream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_chocolate_ice_cream/pseuds/mint_chocolate_ice_cream
Summary: A drabble about running away from yourself.





	Familar

"I-Is anybody there? Help!"

Losing in the wood, a mysterious but feminine voice screams for help.

Dark, curly hair whipping around in panic as the girl running away for something. Something tall and terrifying yet strangely famillar.

**_Crack_ **

A sickening sound echoes in her ear, follow by a sudden coldness hitting her face.

She blinks her chartreuse eyes, surprises that now she is no longer in the deep, dark forest. A familar beeping can be hear clearly, right above her head. And now she remember.

Remember the reason why she is here in the first place, remember why she dream of running away from _that thing._

_Remember why they look so familar to her._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to know how it feels to post something here. Also English is not my first language so please correct me if I'm wrong somewhere.
> 
> oh gawd this is so embarrassing to post


End file.
